For many years, manufacturers have offered construction fixtures and hardware which are designed to be recessed within a wall or other structures with the outer exposed edges or trim mounted flush with the adjacent finished surfaces of structures. In some cases, fixtures and hardware trims which are not intended by the manufacturer to be flush mounted are also installed flush. In both cases, it has not been possible to successfully control a hair line crack in the surfacing material which almost always develops over time around a portion or all of the perimeter of the outer edge or surface of the exposed flange surrounding the fixture or hardware trim.
Various techniques have been used in an effort to deal with the hairline crack such as caulking or taping followed by trowel coating with mud and, following drying, by sanding smooth. These procedures are laborious and, in many cases, do not endure.
Recessed construction fixtures and hardware are also commonly provided with an overlap trim which conceals the gap or crack between the fixture and the adjacent surfacing material. In other cases, the construction fixtures or hardware, such as a shower head or pendant light, extends through and beyond the finished wall or ceiling surface and a canopy or other trim is provided at the finished surface to conceal the gap or crack, or to conceal hardware present within the wall or ceiling that may need to be accessed. The overlap trim itself is usually a removable plate or frame which can also provide access into a fixture or hardware, as a means to terminate a system at the finished surface. The most common trim is a overlap trim which extends over and beyond the finished surface. Thus, creates the visual illusion of no surface material cracks or gap since the cracks or gap are hidden behind the overlap trim.
Some manufacturers of recessed construction fixtures offer flush mount trims sometimes referred to as trimless, flush flange, outer ring with inner plate. The fixture and its flange are commonly made from metal and the surfacing materials is applied up to the fixture or the flange, making it flush with the plane of the finished surface. This method does not provide a good bond between the two dissimilar materials. As a result, a hair line crack usually occurs in the surfacing material around the outer perimeter of the fixture or its flange which is visually evident and unaesthetic in appearance.
Even though it is not so common, manufacturers have for many years offered recessed construction fixtures with trims which are designed to be flush mounted into finished surfaces of structures. However, none of these fixtures offer a low likelihood of the development of a hairline crack in the surfacing material.
Construction fixtures and hardware are usually made of metal or plastic which are dissimilar materials to the surfacing material of most structures which typically is plaster, mud, stucco, cement or grout. Metal expands and contracts when heated and cooled at a different rate than most surfacing materials. In addition, in the case of aluminum, the coefficient of expansion is quite unlike that of the usual surfacing materials. Differences in moisture absorption and expansion due to moisture absorption could also be present in surfacing material as compared to plastic or metal.
While not bound by any theory, it is my belief that these differences in thermal characteristics and moisture absorption are likely to cause the development of the hairline cracks around the outer exposed perimeter of known construction fixtures and hardware.
This invention relates to flush mounting construction fixture and hardware trims into finished surfaces of structures, and more particularly relates to a porous interface flange which provides improved bonding between the flange and the adjacent surfacing material.
The invention comprehends:
A flange adapted for flush mounting in the surface of a structure, said flange being composed of a porous material which forms a strong adherent bond with the composition forming said surface of the structure.
A flange adapted for flush mounting in the surface of a structure to closely surround the outer exposed portion of a trim for a construction fixture or hardware, said flange forming a flush surface with the exposed portion of the trim, said flange being composed of a porous material which forms a strong adherent bond around its outer extremity with the opposition forming said surface of the structure.
A structural system comprising in combination a surface of a architectural structure having an opening therein for receiving a construction fixture or hardware and having an outer exposed trim flush with said surface, a flange mounted in said surface of said structure to closely surround the said outer exposed portion of said trim, and a composition forming the surface of said structure, said flange being composed of a porous material which forms a strong adherent bond around its outer extremity with the composition forming said surface of the structure.
A method of forming an aesthetically pleasing, crack-free appearance around an opening in the structure of an architectural structure, said opening being adapted to receive a construction fixture or hardware, said method including the following steps in any sequence:
(a) forming said opening;
(b) causing a construction fixture or hardware to be received in said opening;
(c) applying a trim for said fixture or hardware having an exposed outer portion;
(d) causing a flange to be fixed in said surface surrounding said outer exposed portion; and
(e) applying surfacing material on said surface abutting said flange to form a flush surface with said flange,
wherein said flange is composed of a porous material which forms a strong adherent bond with the said surfacing material.
The invention is adapted to flush mounting construction fixture and hardware trims into the surfacing material of a building structure, retaining wall, landscape structures, sculpture or any other similar construction, herein referred to as xe2x80x9carchitectural structurexe2x80x9d. One advantage of the invention is that it creates an interface for the fixture or hardware for flush mounting between two dissimilar materials which would normally not bond well together. The invention reduces the likelihood of hair line cracks as compared to current flush mount trim art. The invention can be designed to nearly any shape that is required. Aesthetically it improves the finished appearance of a structure by reducing visual clutter associated with the more commonly used overlap trim which projects outwardly from the finished surface. Aesthetically, the invention reduces the likelihood of a hairline crack normally associated with prior flush mounted trim for fixtures and hardware.
The elimination of the hairline crack is of particular significance in interior applications by providing an improved enduring appearance. In exterior wall and related structures, the elimination of the hairline crack also prevents unwanted water intrusion which can cause electric shorting, corrosion, and, in cold climates, allow for the formation of ice which can expand and break the stucco or other exterior finishing material.
The invention provides a controlled gap between the outer trim perimeter and the inner flange perimeter so that the trim or plate can be removed or moved without breaking the surfacing material in applications where removal or movement is required. In some applications, the controlled gap also allows the inner trim or inner plate to rotate or move without breaking the surfacing material.
The controlled gap is also significant in providing a novel and attractive aesthetic effect.
The invention offers a method for flush mounting construction fixture and hardware trims to finished surfaces of structures. However, the invention itself does not alter the function of the fixture or hardware.
The tooling for the flange of this invention can be relatively of low cost, and it can be relatively inexpensive to manufacture parts. In general, the flange is preformed from a suitable material by known forming techniques such as molding or by extrusion.
The flange of the invention is made of a porous material which is a poor conductor of electricity. The porous material has similar thermal characteristics and similar absorption characteristic to that of the surfacing material. Preferably, the flange is a porous ceramic, and more preferably earthenware such as a low fire bisque ceramic having thermal characteristics which are approximately the same as that of a surfacing material such as plaster, mud, stucco, cement or grout.
Earthenware is thermally more dimensionally stable than commonly used metals for this application. Consequently, thermal stress is minimized as compared to metals.
The porous flange material can also be composed of a composite material such as fiberglass reinforced plaster or cement.
The porous flange material is permeable to liquids. The porosity is such that the pores could be fully saturated if enough liquid were applied even though saturation is not required for the invention to bond with the surface material of a structure.